Jiku Sentai Miraiger
Jiku Sentai Miraiger '''(時空戦隊未来ジャー Jikū Sentai Miraijā translated as '''Space Time Squadron Futureger) is a time traveling themed Sentai that was created by MilleniumRanger (aka Timothy Compton). Plot Deep in the future, evil has been completely obliterated and peace has taken over the universe. Time Travel is often used to help fix most of the world’s problems but sometimes doing so brings great consequences and may damage the future beyond repair. When a mysterious time traveler discovered the Evil Space Time Society Goka, it was up to him to find a way to stop them. He gathered five modern day people to help him take on the task as Jiku Sentai Miraiger so they could save the both the world and their Future. Rangers : Main article: Miraigers Mecha : Main article: Mirai Machine System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ● other *Super MiraiOh **MiraiOh ***Mirai GT ◆ ***Mirai Tank ◄► ***Mirai Dump ◄► **Mirai Mega ***Mirai Carrier ◆ *Miraijin **Mirai Formula ◆ **Mirai Drill ◆ **Mirai Trailer ◆ **Mirai Jet ◆ **Mirai Marine ◆ Arsenal : Main article: Miraiger Arsenal Transformation Devices *Mirai Changer *Mirai Cellular Sidearm Weapons *Jiku Buster Personal/Combined Weapons *Super Mirai Bomber **Mirai Bomber ***Miraiken ◆ ***Mirai Cannon ◆ ***Mirai Tonfa ◆ ***Mirai Shooter ◆ ***Mirai Arrow ◆ **Mirai Riot ◆ Super Mode Arsenal *Jiku Booster *Jiku Bazooka Vehicles *Time Roaders Allies : Main article: Miraiger Allies Main Allies *Doctor W. *Miru Civilians *Rose Daruma *Micky Makoto *Martha Komaki *Amy Tanba *Rory Tanioka *Clara Yuki Evil Space Time Society Goka : Main article: Evil Space Time Society Goka *Goka President Genshi *Goka Vice President Denshi *Goka Secretary Soshi *Space Time Ministers **"Minister of the Beast" Gekika ***Goka Herd **"Minister of the Warriors"" Kenshi ***Goka Clan **"Minister of the Mystic" Jumon ***Goka Tribe **"Minister of Destruction" Yaban ***Goka Barbarians **"Minister of the Wise" Nairu ***Singular Kings *Commander of Science Butsuri *Droid Soldiers Episode Titles #Assemble!! Space Time Squadron (組み立てる！時空戦隊 Kumitateru! Jikū Sentai) #Space Time King, Rise Up (時空王上昇！Jikū-Ō Jōshō!) #First Step of Time (時間の最初の手順 Jikan no Saisho no Tejun) #Poison of Space (宇宙の毒 Uchū no Doku) #Raging Beast (怒った獣 Okotta Kemono) #Seeking the Clones (クローンを求めて Kurōn o Motomete) #Sunset Wings (日没翼 Nichibotsu tsubasa) #Hard Shelled Kidnap (ハード殻誘拐 Hādo Kara Yūkai) #Primitive Time (原始的時間 Genshi-teki Jikan) #Beware the Beast of Time (当時の獣に注意 Tōji no Kemono Ni Chūi) #Samurai Duel (侍決闘 Samurai kettō) #Thief of Youth (青少年の泥棒 Seishōnen no dorobō) #Hunt in the Arena of Death (死のアリーナでの狩り Shi no arīna de no kari) #Flailing Chaos (カオス暴れる Kaosu abareru) #Test of Power! Axe vs. Axe (電源のテスト！斧対斧 Dengen no Tesuto! Ono tai Ono) #Dark Reflections (暗い反射 Kurai Hansha) #Strength from the Future (未来から強度 Mirai Kara Kyōdo) #The Twin Dagger Strike (双子短剣ストライク Futago tanken Sutoraiku) #Leviathan!! The Ministers Transformation (リバイアサン！大臣の変革 Ribaiasan! Daijin no Henkaku) #Scale to Time (時間規模 Jikan Kibo) #Grand Storm (壮大嵐 Sōdai Arashi) #Magical Labyrinth of Time (時間の魔法の迷宮 Jikan no mahō no meikyū) #Tone deaf Terror (ろう者恐怖のトーン Rōsha Kyōfu no Tōn) #Vision of Love (愛のビジョン Ai no Bijon) #Power Up! Temple of Time (パワーアップ！時間の神殿 Pawāappu! Jikan no shinden) #Stone Hard Fear (石ハード恐怖 Ishi Hādo Kyōfu) #Flames of Revival (復活の炎 Fukkatsu no Honō) #Rise of the Demon (鬼の台頭 Oni no Taitō) #Devastation! Journey to the Space Time Dome (荒廃！時空ドームへの旅 Kōhai! Jikū Dōmu e no tabi) #Success! Rise of the Space Time God (成功、時空神の台頭 Seikō, Jikūshin no Taitō) #High Noon Shot (高い昼撮影 Takai hiru satsuei) #Mad Copying (怒っ複写 Oko~tsu fukusha) #Blast of Time (時の爆風 Toki no bakufū) #Seeking a Way Out (活路を求めて Katsuro o motomete) #Time in the Sky (天空の時間 Tenkū no jikan) #Blast of Time (時間の爆風 Jikan no bakufū) #Tune to Close (閉じに同調 Toji ni dōchō) #Magnetic Attractions (磁気吸引 Jiki kyūin) #Destruction!! Barbaric End (破壊！野蛮終了 Hakai! Yaban shūryō) #Secret of Time (時間の秘密 Jikan no himitsu) #Olympics of Space Time (時空の五輪 Jikū no gorin) #Digital Infections (デジタル感染症 Dejitaru kansen-shō) #Mind of Space (宇宙念頭 Uchū nentō) #Remains of Time (時間の遺跡 Jikan no iseki) #Eruption of Power (電源の噴火 Dengen no funka) #Illness of Time (時間の病気 Jikan no byōki) #Precious Time (時間プレシャス宝 Jikan pureshasu takara) #Walk the Plank (厚板の歩い Atsuita no arui) #Fangs of a Beast (獣の牙 Kemono no kiba) #Demon of time (時間の鬼 Jikan no oni) #Smoking Race (喫煙人種 Kitsuen jinshu) #Invasion of the Droids (ドロイドの侵略 Doroido no shinryaku) #Fall of the Wise (ワイズの秋 Waizu no aki) #Final Battle! Space Time Victory (最終決戦！時空勝利 Saishū kessen! Jikū shōri) Credits *Creation of series: Millennium Ranger (aka Timothy Compton) *Consultants who helped **Dragonzeron - minor/major components: Mecha and Monster plots **Thantosiet - major component: Helped with episode titles *All Japanese Translations were done on Google Translate See Also Category:Sentai Series Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger Category:Millennium Ranger Series